


He Built A Little Cottage

by starsgazeback



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsgazeback/pseuds/starsgazeback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Merlin stayed by the lake. He built a little cottage..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Built A Little Cottage

**Author's Note:**

> Just a head-cannon for post 5x13. I wanted to post something for you guys! Would this be something you'd like to see a fic of?

  


Merlin stayed by the lake. He built a little cottage. He lived alone; Gaius making the trip to visit every once and a while. He helped people who would pass by, or who had heard of his magic and came for help. He would sit out by the lake, everyday waiting, knowing, that one day his king would return.

[[post on tumblr]](http://amagicfarbeyond.tumblr.com/post/71543532747/amagicfarbeyond-headcanon-merlin-stayed-by-the)


End file.
